Visions
by unsnappedelphie
Summary: Third in the trilogy Her Name Is Abigail, set just two weeks after the events of Two Months On and the team are facing a whole lot of new problems. This story is mainly focused on Gwen and Lacey two separate stories .
1. Escape

Visions – Torchwood FanFic

_**Third in the trilogy Her Name Is Abigail, set just two weeks after the events of Two Months On and the team are facing a whole lot of new problems. This story is mainly focused on Gwen and Lacey (two separate stories).**_

"Jem, Jemima where are you," Lacey shouted angrily as she ran up the stairs of Rainbow House Children's Home.

"She's in her room," a young girl called Camilla smiled as she passed her on the stairs.

"Thanks," Lacey smiled back before heading up and barging her way into Jemima's room.

"Are we going now?" Jem asked cutely.

"Yes, get your bag," Lacey instructed.

"Where are we going Lacey?" Jem asked her innocently.

"Somewhere nice, you remember Gwen Cooper, the nice lady we met when we said goodbye to Lolly, she had a little girl called Abi?" Lacey asked her.

"Yes," Jem smiled.

"Well we're going to see her," Lacey told her little sister.

"Won't Mrs Thomas be angry if we leave?" Jem asked, Mrs Thomas being the main carer at the home.

"No, not if she doesn't know we've gone so we're going to go nice and quietly like a game, out the back gate ok?" Lacey asked Jem.

"But what if we get caught?" Jem asked nervously.

"We didn't the last seven times we ran away," Lacey smiled.

"Ok," Jem said before holding Lacey's hand.

Gwen had just dropped Abi off at nursery and was walking towards the hub, smiling to herself for the first time in weeks. She still didn't know who the father of her baby was and she was the only person who knew about it.

"Morning," she smiled as she walked up to the main area to see Martha, Jack and Lois.

"Hiya," Martha smiled back.

"You ok?" Gwen asked her politely.

"No, bubs did a projectile, I had to have a shower, twice," Martha complained.

"Oh yeah I hated that, Abi was just the same," Gwen smiled, "talking of that I think I need to."

Gwen didn't finish her sentence she just ran off in the direction of the toilets and Martha wondered what was wrong, she guessed Gwen had just been sick, but why?

_**Ok I know this isn't brilliant but it should get better through the story!! There aren't any main aliens in this but there is one set to change a life so keep reading and reviewing!**_


	2. Arrivals

"Gwen are you ok?" Martha asked worriedly as she returned five minutes later.

"Yeah I'm good," Gwen lied.

"Right but people don't just go and throw up for no reason and you don't look like you've got food poisoning so that means you must be," Martha deduced but Gwen made a shushing movement with her hand as Jack left his office and Lois also came into earshot.

"Ladies, we had rift activity a bit earlier on, slight blip but we've had some reports coming in from the police of unusual deaths so we're going to check it out," Jack told them.

"Ok," Gwen smiled and Martha nodded as Lois and Jack left the hub.

As soon as the sirens stopped Martha turned to Gwen and smiled before hugging her.

"So you're having a baby," Martha said happily as she let go and wanted details.

"Yes," Gwen admitted.

"Oh my god, how far gone are you?" Martha asked.

"Just a few weeks," Gwen informed her.

"How's Rhys feeling?" Martha asked, a smile still beaming from her face.

"I haven't told him yet," Gwen confessed before walking off to the other computers.

"Why not?" Martha asked, slightly confused.

"Because," Gwen began, "because I don't actually know if it's his."

"Well who else's could it be," Martha laughed at this slightly but Gwen turned around and glared at her and Martha realised she was being rude.

"It's just a mess ok," Gwen said, trying to keep calm.

"But Gwen, apart from Rhys, who's could it be, you," Martha tried to get her words out without sounding mean.

"Jack, ok I, I slept with Jack," Gwen confessed.

"Oh my god, I thought you said you and him weren't like that," Martha questioned.

"Yeah but that was a long time ago now and besides it was the day Lolly died, we were both upset and confused, it just happened." Gwen continued.

"And you're certain you don't know who the father is?" Martha asked.

"Martha," Gwen said, almost angry again.

"Sorry," Martha apologised, "so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, DNA test?" Gwen asked, wanting Martha's advice.

"You sure about this?" Martha asked her.

"I have to know," Gwen said bravely.

"And what if it is Jack's what then?" Martha asked.

"I don't know," Gwen admitted.

"You will keep it, right?" Martha asked.

"I just don't know," Gwen repeated.

"How much longer?" Jem moaned as Lacey dragged her into Cardiff Bay twenty minutes later.

"Just a few minutes," Lacey told her.

"Why can't we go home?" Jem asked.

"You hate that home Jem, we're finding somewhere better," Lacey argued.

"Why can't Mummy and Daddy look after us, I want them to come home," Jem asked.

"Not now Jem ok?" Lacey said angrily.

"Gwen isn't that the girl from the funeral, Lacey Patterson?" Martha asked as she checked the CCTV on her computer screen.

"Yeah it is, and that's her little sister Jemima," Gwen remembered.

"What are they doing here?" Martha asked.

"No idea," Gwen said, dismissing the subject.

"D'you think we should maybe go and see them?" Martha suggested.

"Ok, I guess," Gwen smiled as she grabbed her coat and the two headed into the bay.

"Jem remember say nothing about Mum and Dad," Lacey warned and little Jemima nodded cutely.

"Hiya, it's Lacey right, I'm Martha," she smiled as she introduced herself.

"Hi Martha and it was Gwen wasn't it?" Lacey checked.

"That's right," Gwen smiled.

"And this is Jemima?" Martha asked.

"It's Jem," Jemima smiled sweetly.

"Jem, that's pretty," Gwen smiled down at her.

"Where are your Mum and Dad?" Martha asked Lacey.

"Oh that doesn't matter, I just wanted to see where Lolly used to work, I knew what she did, she told me and I was wondering if I could take over, her job I mean?" Lacey asked.

"I don't know Lacey," Martha said reluctantly.

"Please, can we at least just come inside?" Lacey begged.

"Of course you can," Gwen smiled, taking Jem's hand and taking her to the entrance to the hub.

_**We still haven't got to the alien.....keep reading! Please read and review!**_


	3. Secrets Told

"Where's Abi?" Jem asked as Gwen led her over to the sofa in the main hub area.

"She's at nursery but if you like you can play with her when she comes home?" Gwen smiled and Jem nodded sweetly.

"I know Lolly was great at this and I can't replace her but please I need a job and this is the only option I have left," Lacey pestered Martha who was standing over at the computers.

"Lacey I can't give you a job without your parent's permission, it was so different with Lolly," Martha argued.

"Please Martha," Lacey was practically begging now.

"I'll think about it," Martha said, hoping this would get the teen off her back.

"Thank you," Lacey smiled appreciatively.

"That doesn't mean you're actually getting anything though," Martha forewarned.

"I know," Lacey smiled back before heading over to see Jem.

Ten minutes later and Martha had discovered something that changed the way she was looking at the situation with Jem and Lacey who were up at the hothouse messing around.

"Gwen, you need to see this," Martha called from her computer.

Gwen left her office, carrying folders that she dumped on the coffee table before heading to the screen and she sighed sadly as she read the details Martha had discovered.

"What do we do?" Martha asked Gwen.

"I'll go talk to her, can you keep Jem amused?" Gwen asked and Martha nodded with a smile.

Gwen jogged upstairs to the hothouse and kindly asked Jem to go back downstairs and she confronted a confused looking Lacey.

"Lacey tell me where your parents are?" Gwen asked compassionately.

"They're dead, they died in a car accident three months ago," Lacey confessed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Gwen asked sympathetically.

"Because I knew this is exactly how everyone would react, we don't need your sympathy," Lacey said as she welled up.

"Where have you and Jem been staying?" Gwen asked even though she already knew.

"At a children's home, Rainbow House, its ok but it's not home," Lacey explained.

"We were running some background checks, it said you've run away seven times," Gwen said, hoping Lacey would open up as to why.

"Eight actually, and I already told you, it's not home." Lacey continued as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Lacey I'm not trying to make things harder for you but why don't you just stay there, it'd be a lot easier for Jem to settle down again, you keep pulling her away and she'll never have a normal life. She's only four-years-old Lacey, she needs stability." Gwen said trying to sound helpful.

"She'll never have stability Gwen her parents are dead," Lacey argued.

"I know, and I completely understand how hard that is but maybe a children's home is the best place for Jem, for both of you," Gwen said before realising that sounded harsh.

"Don't you dare say that to me, my parents are dead and my little sister has fourteen years of her childhood left and you expect her to grow up in a home," Lacey said tearfully.

"Where else is she going to grow up?" Gwen questioned.

"She hates it there," Lacey said defensively.

"Maybe she does but have you ever thought maybe that's because you're always pressuring her into running away, running as fast as she can from her life?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, probably," Lacey said, "but I just want somebody to look after her, to look after us and give us a normal life."

"Lacey all the children in that home and millions more want the same thing," Gwen said, unable to imagine what life must be like for Lacey.

"What do I do?" Lacey asked Gwen, her voice sounding lost.

"I think you need somewhere to stay and to think so I would like you to come back home with me, we've got an empty room, Lolly's, you and Jem can stay there for a few days," Gwen offered.

"What about the home?" Lacey asked as she wiped her eyes.

"I'll sort it out," Gwen smiled kindly before hugging Lacey.

_**I felt Gwen needed someone else now that Lolly has gone so I decided to keep Lacey and Jem around for her..keep reading and reviewing! Almost there!!**_


	4. DNA

Gwen was getting ready to leave the hub and three o'clock to go and pick Abi up from nursery and went to see Martha before she left.

"You er, you didn't say anything once Lacey was here but um the DNA test, I would be really grateful if you could do it for me?" Gwen asked carefully as she walked down into the medical bay.

"You expect me to keep it a secret from Rhys and Jack?" Martha asked.

"They can't know Martha," Gwen said, hoping Martha would say yes.

"Ok but you are collecting the DNA samples, not me," Martha smiled.

"How do I do that?" Gwen asked, panicking slightly.

"You'll figure out a way," Martha assured her.

"Can I have a swab please?" Gwen asked.

Martha threw her one out of the cabinet and Gwen caught it and pocketed it.

"What you gonna do with it?" Martha asked.

"I was thinking when Rhys is sleeping; maybe I could just try and collect a sample?" Gwen asked.

"Good idea, take these and try and get two samples, in case one doesn't work out," Martha smiled, handing Gwen Torchwood branded sample bags.

"Thanks Martha," Gwen smiled back before leaving.

"Hey it's your turn to look after Neil today," Mickey told Martha as she rushed around downstairs putting make-up on.

"Yeah but I really need to go to work," Martha reasoned as Mickey lifted their three and a half month old son out of his rocker bye.

"Why, you're never usually this eager to go, what's going on?" Mickey asked, seeing straight through his wife.

"I just need to help Gwen out with something," Martha explained.

"You gonna tell me what?" Mickey asked slyly.

"It's just alien stuff alright," Martha said, getting slightly annoyed.

"No it's not, I know you too well Martha, but that's ok, as long as it's not gonna get you into trouble," Mickey smiled to her.

"It isn't, I promise," she smiled before kissing him quickly.

"What time are you coming home?" Mickey asked.

"Not sure," Martha said before kissing Neil's forehead and leaving.

"Morning," Gwen smiled to Martha as she entered the hub.

"Hi," Martha smiled as she made her way down to the medical bay.

"I er I got those things for you," Gwen said, before handing over the two sample bags to Martha.

"Already?" Martha smiled as she took them.

"Yep," Gwen smiled.

"Good but now you need to do Jack, not going to be as easy," Martha remembered.

"Yeah well I'll find a way," Gwen assured her positively before turning to leave.

"Gwen," Martha called her back.

"Yeah," she said as she turned on her heel.

"You do know how I have to collect the sample from the baby don't you? And that I have to wait until you're at least ten weeks gone?" Martha asked.

"Yeah I understand Martha but I have to know, before I tell someone and they get their dreams shattered, besides I'm three weeks gone, that's only another seven to go," Gwen explained.

"But you'd be putting the baby risk," Martha told her.

"Don't you think I know that?" Gwen asked slightly feeling hatred towards herself because of what she was doing.

"I know, I'm sorry," Martha apologised.

"Don't be sorry Martha, it's my mess," Gwen said before leaving.

_**Gwen has had an ok life up until this story so as much as I love her character I felt I needed to give her some hard choices and a life changing problem! Please review!**_


	5. Presents

Two weeks later and everyone was going to Mikayla's third birthday party. Rose was heavily pregnant and couldn't do much but she wanted it to be special for Mika. The Doctor and Mickey were setting up in the garden as Rhys dropped Abi, Jem and Lacey off and some other of Mika's friends from nursery started to arrive. Martha, Gwen, Lois and Jack were still at the hub but trying to get ready to go.

"Gwen, can you come here for a second?" Jack shouted from her office.

She made her way from the main hub area to the office and found Jack writing on Mika's birthday card.

"Have you got those reports I needed for UNIT?" he asked her.

"I literally just finished them," she smiled.

"Good can I have them?" he asked.

"Sure I'll just go and get them," she said before leaving and Martha entered.

"You all ready for the party then," she giggled as Jack put the birthday card in the envelope.

"You know me Martha, I'm always ready for a party," he laughed.

"Here you go," Gwen said as she re-entered the room and handed him the documents.

"Thank you," he smiled as he grabbed his coat and the present.

"Gwen," Martha whispered.

"Yeah," she whispered back.

"Is there any way of us getting our hands on that birthday card?" Martha asked.

"I don't know why?" Gwen asked.

"Because it has Jack's DNA all over it," Martha smiled.

"Well can't we just use the Torchwood samples?" Gwen asked.

"No, he'd realise if one had been used," Martha explained.

"I suppose but I doubt we'll get the envelope," Gwen said.

"We have to try," Martha said before leaving again.

"Happy Birthday Mika," a little girl smiled as she handed her a present when she entered the garden ten minutes later.

"What d'you say?" Rose asked Mikayla.

"Thank you," Mika smiled up at her.

"This is great Rose," Gwen smiled as she looked around the balloon, streamer and banner covered garden.

"Yeah we tried our best," Rose smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" Gwen asked her.

"Tired," Rose said as she placed her hand on top of her baby bump.

"Only a few weeks to go though now," Gwen smiled before her mind drifted off to the baby that was growing inside her, her own baby.

"You ok Gwen?" Rose asked and Gwen stopped daydreaming.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, see you later," Gwen smiled before walking off.

"Is she really ok?" Rose asked Martha who had just entered the garden.

"I think she's just a bit stressed, she'll be fine," Martha assured her before heading over to see Mickey who was holding their son.

About an hour later Mikayla was sitting on a blanket in the middle of the garden with her parents opening her presents and a few other kids were sitting with them, including Abi and Jem.

"Wow that's incredible," Rose smiled as Mika ripped the paper off a giant dolls house with the help of the Doctor.

"It's from all of us," Jack smiled as he, Gwen, Martha, Mickey and Lois gathered around them.

"Thanks guys," Rose smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you," Mikayla smiled cutely up at them.

"It's our pleasure sweetheart," Jack smiled as he lifted her up and she giggled sweetly.

_**I always wanted an old fashioned dolls house and I've seen them in shops and figured Mika would really like one! Please review!! Aliens next chapter!**_


	6. The Butterfly Effect

"Guys we've got rift activity," Lacey said as she pulled her handheld detector out of her bag but when she looked up she realised no-one was listening.

She searched for the co-ordinates and realised whatever it was had come through a few streets away. She looked around to check no-one was watching her before carefully slipping out of the side gate. It was bright and sunny as she walked around the quiet estate, finally finding the street the rift had been active at.

She checked she had her gun in her bag and carefully made her way down an alleyway.

"Lacey," a voice whispered.

She spun round immediately but there was nobody there.

"Lacey," the voice came again.

She turned around and almost screamed when she noticed the creature floating in front of her. It looked like a ghost, a blue creature that looked a lot like a butterfly.

"Who are you?" Lacey asked it.

"I'm Lexus, our species are known as the Effections," the creature introduced itself.

"And what d'you do, what's your purpose?" Lacey asked.

"It should be easy to work out from our name and appearance should it not?"Lexus questioned.

"You look like butterflies I guess," Lacey said as she tried to work it out.

"Yes, and our name," Lexus continued.

"Effections," Lacey recalled.

"Butterflies and effections," Lacey said, still confused.

"Lacey you're an intelligent girl I can see it, work it out," Lexus taunted.

"The butterfly effect, as in chaos theory the butterfly effect?" Lacey realised.

"Well done Lacey," Lexus smiled her voice silvery as it echoed through the alley.

"But what do you do, how does the butterfly effect come into your lives?" Lacey asked it.

"I can show you Lacey, I can show your future if you want me to," Lexus told her.

"You could show me what my life will be like?" Lacey asked.

"Oh yes," Lexus said, drawing Lacey in.

"You can really do that?" Lacey asked.

"How far d'you want to go?" Lexus tempted.

"I really should go back to the party," Lacey said as she turned on her heel but Lexus flew in front of her.

"That'd be Mikayla Tyler's birthday party," Lexus said evilly.

"How d'you know that?" Lacey asked.

"Because I can see inside your head Lacey Patterson, what you're thinking and who you'll be in years to come. If you change your mind just think of me and I'll show you the future, your future." Lexus said before disappearing and Lacey ran back towards Rose's house.

_**I thought it would be good to target Lacey with the aliens because she's so inexperienced and easily falls for the plans, keep reading and reviewing!**_


	7. The Butterfly Effect Part 2

"Where have you been Lacey, they're about to light the cake," Jem smiled as she ran over to Lacey when she re-entered the garden, dragging her over to the centre.

Jack noticed out of the corner of his eye as Martha took the envelope his card had been in off the blanket where Mika had been sitting and slipped it inside her pocket. He wondered why she'd done it but dismissed it once everyone began singing.

Later on that evening once everything had calmed down, Jem and Abi were in bed Lacey's mind returned to the events of earlier that day. She sat down on her bed, trying hard not to wake Jem and thought of Lexus. Lacey often dreamt of her future and now she was wondering if her dreams came true. She wanted to see more than anything and so in her mind she called Lexus.

She opened her eyes as a bright light flashed past the window and she got up to look. She spotted Lexus hovering at the bottom of the garden, looking up at the bedroom window. Without waking Jem, Lacey grabbed her jacket and headed downstairs, past Gwen and Rhys in the living room and she slowly pushed open the back door, heading to the bottom of the garden.

"You changed your mind then," Lexus said to Lacey.

"I have to see, I want to know what happens," Lacey smiled and before she knew it she couldn't see Lexus anymore but inside her mind she could see a scene.

It was blurred for at least three minutes and she had to focus hard to get the people into focus. She could see herself and a boy, he must have been about her age, maybe a bit older and they were arguing. Standing out in the bay it looked like and all she could here was the constant shouting inside her head, she was pretty sure she heard the words baby, abortion and go to hell quite a few times and discovered the boy was called Liam before forcing her eyes open again.

"What just happened, who was he?" Lacey asked as she took deep breaths.

"That Lacey is Liam Maloney, and it seemed that you were pregnant," Lexus explained.

"What no? When was that, when's it going to happen?" Lacey asked as she began to get angry.

"In your future, I can't give you a date but you're eighteen, I know that much, do you want to see again?" Lexus asked.

"No, this was a mistake I'm going back inside and I don't ever want to see you again." Lacey said before running back to the kitchen door.

"You can't run Lacey Patterson and you most certainly can't hide," Lexus whispered before disappearing again.

_**Lexus is turning evil!! Lacey is in for some truly terrible heartbreak along with one other character this story! Review please!!**_


	8. Levi

One month and three weeks later...

Rose and the Doctor had a two-week-old baby who they'd named Levi Evan Tyler. Gwen was now ready to have the DNA test on her unborn baby who she'd only told Martha about and Lacey was trying hard to forget the problems that she'd seen thanks to Lexus. Her eighteenth birthday was in a month and she didn't know what to think.

"Gwen, are you ready?" Martha asked as she came up from the medical bay, "Jack and Lois have gone to see the Doctor, Rose and Levi, Lacey's looking after Jem, Mickey's at home with Neil so this is the best time to do the test, it'll only take a few minutes."

"Yeah, let's do it," Gwen said bravely getting up and walking down to the medical bay.

"Now I'm going to tell you again, this could damage your baby so are you sure you want to continue, as your doctor I would advise you wait until after the baby's born." Martha said professionally.

"And as my best friend?" Gwen asked.

"I would say you need to find out who the father is but don't put yourself or the baby at risk," Martha repeated.

"I need to know, just get it over and done with, please," Gwen said as she lay back on the chair.

"Do you want me to explain the procedure?"Martha asked.

Gwen shook her head, her eyes closed as she tried to relax, "I already know, my doctor explained it to a friend once before."

"Ok well I'll get started then," Martha said, giving Gwen a reassuring smile.

An hour later and Martha was deleting the data from the hub security cameras and Gwen had gone home, it was going to take Martha a few days to get the test results.

"Hey Martha, you here on your own?" the Doctor smiled as he entered the hub and Martha quickly closed the screen down.

"Yep, just me," Martha smiled.

"I thought Gwen was here?" the Doctor asked.

"She wasn't feeling well, so I sent her home," Martha explained.

"Right," the Doctor nodded.

"Doctor," Martha began, feeling the need to ask if what she was doing was right.

"Yes," he smiled back.

"If a friend came to you in trouble, like medical trouble and asked you to do a test for them, would you do it?" Martha asked carefully.

"It depends what type of test it was, why, is everything ok?" he asked, seeing something was wrong.

"Oh it's nothing don't worry about it, anyway how's Levi?" Martha asked with a smile.

"He's fine, absolutely wonderful, he looks like me." The Doctor smiled proudly, "Mikayla looks like Rose but Levi looks more like me, so he's going to grow up to be very handsome."

Martha laughed slightly and they continued talking for a while until Jack and Lois returned. It was later that night that a vision occurred to Lacey, she thought the whole seeing the future thing was over but it quite clearly wasn't.

She was asleep but she woke up when she heard the wind chime blowing in the garden, she looked but she couldn't see anyone but when she closed her eyes she couldn't open them again and slowly an image appeared, exactly the same way it had a month or so earlier when Lexus had shown her the future.

She saw herself, she was in hospital with Liam and she was holding a baby, she could hear the speech a lot more clearly this time and she heard them talking about the baby, she seemed to be called Poppy. Lacey was so scared inside her head, she could see this beautiful baby and it was so worrying. Everything had been going right until now.

_**I feel sorry for Lacey she isn't having a great time of it and Martha so nearly confessed. Please keep reading and reviewing!!**_


	9. Baby Blues

Three days later...

"Gwen, I've got the test results," Martha said to her as they met in Cardiff Bay on their way into work.

"Ah, um, d'you think we can go up to the meeting room or something?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I haven't opened them, I printed them out and put them in an envelope, I didn't look at the screen at all, I thought you should know first." Martha explained.

"Thanks," Gwen said appreciatively, "and for doing the test as well, and keeping it secret, I'm sorry you've had to do this."

"Gwen it's fine really," Martha smiled as they reached the fake tourist information office.

They headed inside and Martha went straight down and fetched the envelope, Jack was in Gwen's office making a phone call, Lois was busy writing reports and Lacey was logging a new species in the database so it was easy for Gwen and Martha to get away.

"Here," Martha said as she handed Gwen the envelope.

Gwen took and opened it, slowly pulling the documents out and a tear ran down her cheek as she read.

"Gwen?" Martha asked.

"It's Jack's. The baby's Jack's." Gwen told her.

"Oh Gwen, I'm sorry," Martha said as Gwen wiped her eyes.

"Can you give me a minute?" Gwen asked and Martha nodded before leaving the room.

Gwen already knew what she was going to do; having a baby with Jack didn't bare thinking about. The trouble it would cause with them, their jobs, their friends and most importantly what it would do to Rhys and Abi. Gwen pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans and pressed speed dial 7.

They didn't really speak for the rest of the day but Martha was worried about Gwen and knew that Jack needed to know.

Gwen was getting ready to leave for three o'clock which was usually when she picked Abi up from nursery but she'd asked Rhys to do it, she was going somewhere else. Martha walked over to her, still unsure what to say.

"Gwen, what are you going to do, about the baby?" Martha asked her.

"I'm already doing something," Gwen said blandly.

"What?" Martha asked.

"I've booked an appointment," Gwen told her.

"An appointment where?" Martha said, her voice concerned.

"At the clinic, they had a cancellation, I'm getting rid of it," Gwen said coldly before leaving and Martha now felt angry.

She knew it was hard for Gwen and she had got involved but Jack didn't even know and that was wrong.

"Jack I need a word," Martha said as she stormed into Gwen's office where he was sitting.

"Can it wait a minute?" he asked impatiently.

"No it can't it's important," she said angrily, and Jack realised something was wrong.

"Fire away," he said as he turned to face her.

"There's something I need to tell you, it's about Gwen." Martha began.

"What about Gwen?" Jack asked, slightly nervous.

"She's pregnant," Martha explained.

"Wow, good for her," Jack smiled.

"No I haven't finished," Martha interrupted, "she's pregnant but it's not Rhys' baby it's yours."

"What?" Jack questioned.

"I'm really sorry Jack," Martha apologised.

"Why are you apologising?" Jack asked her.

"Because I did a DNA test for her," Martha confessed.

"You did what?" Jack sounded shocked, how could Martha put an unborn baby at risk, "where the hell is Gwen?"

"She's gone," Martha continued.

"Gone where?" Jack asked getting angry.

"To a clinic, not sure where, she's having an abortion," Martha finished.

"How long ago did she leave?" Jack asked.

"About five minutes ago," Martha informed him.

Jack jumped up and grabbed his coat and the SUV keys before running out of the hub. When he got to the car he set the navigation system to track Gwen's car and sped off to find her.

Gwen sat down in the waiting area; she was too nervous to do anything she just sat in silence as other people went in and came out around her.

"Gwen Cooper?" a nurse called her name.

She stood up just as Jack entered and she looked across at him, feeling so guilty.

"Gwen please don't do this," Jack begged.

Gwen didn't need to ask anything she knew Martha had been the one to tell him but she didn't blame her, she would have done the same thing.

"I have to Jack," Gwen said as he walked over to her.

"Gwen that's our baby, a little person," Jack said as he welled up.

"It's just too complicated, I have a perfect life with Rhys and Abi I can't stuff that up," Gwen said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You don't have to, tell Rhys it's his, do anything I don't care just don't kill it," Jack said as he wiped the tear from Gwen's cheek with his thumb.

"It's such a mess," Gwen sobbed.

"I know, we can sort it out at home, this isn't the answer," Jack encouraged.

"Jack it makes things so much simpler, I can't lie," Gwen continued.

"You'll have it on your conscience for the rest of your life and I'm telling you now it won't be easy," Jack urged.

"Just leave me alone Jack," Gwen said as she pushed him away before walking into the room with the doctor.

Everything was explained to Gwen and all she had to do was take a tablet, one tablet now and one tomorrow and it would all be over. She picked it up off the table and twirled it in between her fingers and stared at it before putting it back and explaining to the doctor that she couldn't go through with it.

When she left the room she saw Jack still sitting in the waiting room his head in his hands.

"I couldn't do it," she told him and he pulled her in and hugged her tightly, "you were right, it's our baby and I can't kill it."

_**Quite a long chapter I know but it was focused on Gwen and Jack and their problems, I felt kinda sorry for Martha having to keep all those secrets! Please review!**_


	10. Loss and Loss

Three weeks later...

Lacey was daydreaming, well that's what it looked like to Jem. Inside Lacey's mind it was quite a different story. She could see studying, she was at uni but she had a baby. Poppy was making her studying so much harder than it should have been. Lacey wanted to be a doctor and the thoughts and messages inside her head were so loud and they hurt. The scene jumped from Lacey putting Poppy to bed to a doctor's surgery. It took Lacey a while to work out that she was the patient and it was only a few days after the original scene. In the first scene there had been no sound but now she could hear the words being spoken by the doctor but only faintly. She knew what was happening when she heard, "I'm prescribing you anti-anxiety and anti-depressive medication." Everything was going further and further downhill.

"Lacey, Lacey," Jem called, "hello earth to my big sister?"

"Jem, you ok?" Lacey smiled as she snapped out of her future.

"Are _you _ok?" Jem asked back.

"I'm fine, what you doing?" Lacey asked her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to play?" Jem asked, waving her doll at Lacey.

"Maybe later, have you asked Abi?" Lacey suggested.

"She's not here," Jem told her.

"Has she gone out with Rhys?" Lacey asked.

"No, Jack picked her up and took her to the hub," Jem explained.

"Why?" Lacey asked, slightly concerned because Gwen only let Abi near the hub when something important was going on.

Jem merely shrugged before skipping off to find something to do now Lacey wouldn't play.

Lacey picked up her phone and coat before heading downstairs, hailing a cab and heading to the hub.

"Gwen, Jack," she called as she entered.

"Lacey, what are you doing here?" Martha asked as she jogged up from the medical bay.

"I was coming to see Gwen, Jem told me Jack had brought Abi here, what's going on?" Lacey asked.

"Gwen's not well," Martha explained.

"In what way not well?" Lacey asked.

Jack, Martha and Gwen were the only people who knew about the baby, even Rhys was still in the dark.

"Gwen was pregnant Lacey, she had a miscarriage," Martha explained.

"What? Oh my god." Lacey said sounding shocked.

"She's doing ok now, she's a bit upset though so maybe it's best if you just go home." Martha suggested.

"Ah, Lacey can you take Miss Abigail home, she's a bit tired," Jack asked as he left the medical bay holding Abi.

"Sure," Lacey said as she took Abi from Jack and Abi rested her head sweetly on Lacey's shoulder.

"Does she know about Gwen?" Lacey mouthed to Martha.

"She just knows she was a bit sick, that's all," Martha whispered.

"Ok, come on then Abi, let's go home huh," Lacey said as cheerfully as she could manage as she carried Abi back out of the hub.

_**I know this is harsh!! Gwen and Jack having a baby though isn't really meant to be, it was never really going to have a happy ending. Please keep reviewing!!**_


	11. Lacey's Life

It had been a tough couple of weeks for Lacey. Jem had started school and was two weeks off her fifth birthday. Lacey had turned eighteen and was panicking about when she meet Liam and the events Lexus had shown her would begin to unfold. Gwen was still getting over the loss of her baby and despite encouragement from Martha, Lacey and Jack she still hadn't told Rhys the truth. He didn't even know she'd had a miscarriage, all he knew was that she been unwell from something at work.

Gwen's front garden was tiny and enclosed by a wall but she'd made it look prettier than the others on the street. There were ten houses the same as hers on the street and at the top of the road there was a small hotel next door to Gwen's house. Most of the people who stayed there lived there permanently. Gwen was friends with the couple who owned it as she'd gone to school with their daughter and she often took Abi up to visit. Gwen was putting the bins out one morning when she noticed a little girl playing in the hotel gardens.

"Hello," the girl smiled as she walked over to Gwen.

"Hi, where did you come from?" Gwen asked her.

"The hotel silly, I saw you the other day when you visited," the little girl smiled.

"Of course, where are you Mum and Dad?" Gwen asked her.

"I don't know, probably still inside," the five-year-old girl told her.

"What's your name then?" Gwen asked.

"Hannah, are you coming to the hotel today?" she asked.

"I don't know maybe, I'll go ask Abi," Gwen smiled.

Gwen headed inside and returned with Abi but she seemed reluctant.

"Abi this is Hannah, we were wondering if you wanted to come to the hotel to play," Gwen asked.

"I'm playing upstairs," Abi said before running back inside.

"Abi," Gwen called wondering why her usually kind daughter had completely ignored Hannah.

When Gwen turned around Hannah had gone, probably upset by what Abi had said.

Meanwhile Lacey was enduring another vision. She wanted them to stop, they were burning inside her head and she hated it, her future seemed so awful, so full of pain and anger that she wanted to stop it. She could see and hear the current scene but it was more painful than any of the others. She'd skipped a few years as Poppy was now three and the day in question Lacey seemed incredibly stressed and annoyed. Poppy was repeatedly asking for something and Lacey had had enough. She heard shouting and screaming. Her voice was high pitched as she screamed at Poppy and almost went to hit her but Liam entered and scooped his daughter out of the way. The next scene she saw she was in a hospital, Liam had taken her there and Poppy was sitting on his lap, her head buried in his shirt. Lacey was sitting at the desk of a doctor and she heard the words diagnosis and bipolar and that's when the scene blurred and she opened her eyes again.

A tear ran down Lacey's cheek at what she'd just seen. How could her future get much worse than this?

_**Lacey's future isn't looking too bright at the moment and who is the mysterious Hannah?**_


	12. The Truth About Hannah

Four weeks later...

Gwen was still confused at the way Abi was behaving. Not once had she agreed to go and play with Hannah, she kept completely ignoring her mother. Gwen invited Hannah in one afternoon and Abi and Jem were playing upstairs as Jack arrived.

"Hey Jack, come in," Gwen smiled as she opened the door.

"I was just wondering how you were doing," Jack smiled as he walked into Gwen's living room, knowing it had now been a month or so since the miscarriage.

"I'm good, this is Hannah by the way," Gwen said as she gestured behind her. Jack looked slightly confused but Gwen dismissed it and carried on, "so I there was something I wanted to tell you."

"Go ahead," he smiled as he sat down.

"You know the baby; I always thought we should have talked about this but, what did you like name wise?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, I never really got that far," Jack explained.

"I always liked Isaac, and for a girl I guess Hannah was my favourite," Gwen smiled.

"They're really nice," Jack agreed.

"I just wish things had turned out differently," Gwen said, her voice feeling sorry for herself.

"Me too," Jack smiled as he placed his hand on top of hers.

Two weeks later...

Rose showing Martha the latest pictures of Levi on her mobile as Lacey finished up writing a report. Gwen was getting ready to leave as Jack and the Doctor came downstairs from the meeting room.

"I'm gonna head off now, Hannah's coming round for tea so I need to get ready," Gwen smiled to Martha and Rose.

"Who's Hannah?" Rose asked her.

"You've met her," Gwen said, slightly taken aback.

"No I haven't," Rose told her.

"Yes you have, little girl, dark curly hair about five-years-old she lives in the hotel next door?" Gwen tried to jog her memory.

"Gwen the only person I know that looks like that is Abi," Rose informed her.

"But she was there the other day when you came round with Levi, I introduced you," Gwen said as the others began watching the scene.

"Gwen I'm telling you there was nobody there apart from me, you, Levi and the girls," Rose said carefully but slightly worriedly.

"Martha, Jack, come on you've both met Hannah," Gwen said as she spun round to face Jack.

"You mentioned her when I was round once but where you were pointing there was no one there," Jack said his voice calming.

"Come on you've seen her stop lying," Gwen said angrily.

"Gwen when did you first meet Hannah?" Martha asked her.

"I don't know about a month or so after the well you know," Gwen told her.

"Hold on a second you said that you'd have liked to name our daughter Hannah," Jack recalled.

"Gwen has anyone else ever spoken to Hannah?" Martha asked her.

"No, but that doesn't mean she isn't there, she speaks to me she sees me. I'm not crazy Martha I know she's there." Gwen said angrily.

"I know Gwen, inside your head Hannah seems so real, so alive but she's not there Gwen. You're the only one who can see her and you know that. Abi ignores doesn't she, so does Jem and Lacey." Martha explained.

The Doctor and Rose looked thoroughly confused and didn't understand at all, they didn't know about the baby. Lacey saw this and went over and explained quietly as Martha and Jack went over to Gwen who was now in tears.

"Gwen you're unwell, we need to get you to hospital." Martha said as calmly as she could manage.

"But I'm right, Hannah's real," Gwen sobbed.

"You've been seeing your dead daughter. She's your baby the way you wanted her to be, the way you imagined her, that's all she is, your imagination." Jack explained.

"She's your daughter too," Gwen cried.

Martha ran down to the medical bay as Gwen began to get distressed. She came back with a sedative and injected it into Gwen's bloodstream and she closed her eyes.

Two days later...

Martha and Jack had taken Gwen to hospital straight after the sedation and explained everything that had happened to her to the doctors before leaving. They thought it best if Gwen recovered alone, it would help her. Martha had got a call saying Gwen was ready for visitors that she was doing much better and was almost back to normal, she'd come round to realising what had happened.

"Hey," Jack smiled as he entered her side room.

"Hiya," Gwen smiled back as he sat down on the edge of her bed. Gwen was wearing her own clothes and looked a lot brighter than she had in the days before they found out about Hannah.

"How are you doing?" he asked her kindly.

"I'm ok now, I get that Hannah was never real but she was beautiful Jack, our little girl," Gwen smiled proudly.

"Look Gwen I know this probably isn't a great time but Martha had to tell Rhys where you were, she had to tell him everything." Jack explained.

"So he knows about Hannah, and me and you?"Gwen asked.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologised.

"Don't be, I stuffed my marriage up Jack, now I have to pick up the pieces, I'll be ok." She assured him.

_**So Hannah was Gwen's daughter, I figured Gwen wouldn't be able to get over losing a baby without some sort of aftershock but don't worry she'll be fine! Now its Lacey's visions left to be solved. Please keep reading and reviewing.**_


	13. She Didn't Want Saving

Lacey's final vision came later that day and it was more full of hurt than ever before. When it happened she found herself gasping for air as she was dragged inside her future self's body this time she was just getting different flashes of her future and she could her a constant ticking noise inside her mind, like a clock. She saw a baby boy, Zachary, born when Poppy was four. She saw death and pain and misery. Liam joined the army as a field doctor, next thing she knew he was dead. She couldn't cope alone with two kids and she saw them being taken. A woman had come along with Gwen and Jem and she was taking Poppy and Zach away. They were in care and all she saw was a future of darkness, and loneliness. How could she ever condemn her children to that?

Lacey was dragged from the future as painfully and quickly as she'd been taken there and her head was pounding. She ran downstairs and out into the garden, she ran to the bottom and began screaming for Lexus, at the top of her voice in the middle of the afternoon.

"Calm down Lacey Patterson, it's been a long time since we last saw each other," Lexus's voice came as she arrived.

"I hate this I want the future visions gone, I don't want to see anymore," Lacey shouted.

"Oh yes, the pain and trauma. Little Poppy and Zach, the bipolar, anxiety and depression flooding your life and the loss of your husband making you alone forever," Lexus gloated.

"Make it stop, make it go away," Lacey screamed.

"Oh but I can't because you wanted it," Lexus taunted evilly.

"I've changed my mind I hate it," Lacey shouted again.

By now Jem was standing at the top of the garden, scared and afraid as her big sister screamed at the alien. Jem ran back inside and to the phone. Gwen had always told her to ring her on a certain number that was in the phone book but Jem knew Gwen wasn't very well so she found M for Martha which is where Gwen told her to look secondly and she found it in big letters so it was easy for her to see. Jem picked up the phone and dialled the number slowly and carefully before waiting for Martha to answer.

"You have to make a decision Miss Patterson, before it's too late. I can make all this stop, relieve you from all of the pain so it will never happen." Lexus told Lacey.

"Jem I want you to be really brave and make sure Lacey doesn't do anything stupid and when I get there I'll come and help you ok, I'm on my way, good girl." Martha said before hanging up and running to her car.

Jem watched on as Lacey calmed down slightly and considered Lexus's offer.

"How can you make it stop?" she asked.

"You can choose to terminate your future Lacey, everything you've seen will never happen," Lexus explained.

"But what about me, what happens to me?" Lacey asked.

"You will end your life but save Poppy, Zach and Liam, isn't that what you want?" Lexus questioned.

"If I say no I endure a life of pain and trauma and so do my kids but if I don't, then what?" Lacey asked.

"Liam will be happy and he'll have Poppy and Zach with someone else, they'll be happy too." Lexus continued.

"Then I have to do it, make it stop, please." Lacey begged.

"Very well Lacey Patterson, goodbye," Lexus said and she disappeared just as Martha arrived and Lacey felt a pain in her chest and she screamed before collapsing to the ground.

"Lacey," Jem cried as tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Stay here," Martha told her before running to Lacey's side.

As far as she could tell Lexus had made Lacey die of natural causes, her heart had stopped, there was still a chance Martha could save her. She began CPR and Jem cried her eyes out on the steps as the Doctor arrived. Martha had called him in the car in case she needed help; she'd left the door to Gwen's on the latch.

"It's ok sweetheart," he said softly as he scooped Jem up and hugged her.

"Come on Lacey don't do this to us," Martha begged as she continued compressions.

"Martha," the Doctor said gently.

"No we've just lost Lolly I am not losing her as well," Martha warned and before long Lacey gave a small cough and Martha laughed happily.

"Lacey," Jem smiled as the Doctor put her down.

"It's ok just breathe, come on breathe," Martha said trying to calm Lacey down.

"I wanted to go, you don't understand what I've seen," Lacey said angrily.

"Shut up Lacey, you have no idea how lucky you are," Martha retorted.

Three hours later...

Lacey was in hospital and was now grateful for what Martha had done for her. She and the Doctor had visited with Jem before heading home again and Jack had left Gwen to go and see her.

"Jack," Lacey smiled as he entered her room.

"Hey," he smiled back.

"I'm so sorry for this, I know what it must have been like with Lolly and it was selfish," Lacey apologised.

"It's ok, you were shown the future by a horrible creature, and you had a bad life and wanted it gone." Jack explained.

"Will all that stuff happen? The things she showed me, my kids Poppy and Zach then me having bipolar and my husband dying. Poppy and Zach being taken into care, she said if I terminated my future none of it would happen but if I didn't then it would. Does it count if I got brought back to life?" Lacey asked.

"I don't know Lacey, I just don't know," Jack smiled.

"Jem brought me this in earlier; she thought it would make me happy, would you?" Lacey asked as she handed Jack a jewellery box that had belonged to her mother. He opened it and a little ballerina popped up and he wound it up and Lacey closed her eyes and lay back as she listened to the beautiful music it played.

_**So I've finally finished yet another story and I hope you enjoyed it! I didn't want to kill two people in as many stories and I haven't finished yet because there's a lot more I want to do with these characters I just don't know when I will write the next story though! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed but I would love a few final ones!!**_


End file.
